The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electrically-conductive gaskets sometimes are configured to provide electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding. To shield EMI effectively, a gasket should be capable of absorbing or reflecting EMI as well as establishing a continuous electrically conductive path across the gap in which the gasket is disposed. A gasket may be used for maintaining electrical continuity across a structure. The installed gasket essentially closes or seals any interface gaps and establishes a continuous electrically-conductive path there across.
As used herein, the term “EMI” should be considered to generally include and refer to EMI emissions and radio frequency interference (RFI) emissions, and the term “electromagnetic” should be considered to generally include and refer to electromagnetic and radio frequency from external sources and internal sources. Accordingly, the term shielding (as used herein) generally includes and refers to EMI shielding and RFI shielding, for example, to prevent (or at least reduce) ingress and egress of EMI and RFI relative to a housing or other enclosure in which electronic equipment is disposed.